


Speechless

by EmeraldWaves



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Day 6, Free day, From a request, High School AU, Humor, M/M, MikoRei Week 2017, i hope this is funny?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 08:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/pseuds/EmeraldWaves
Summary: For once, Suoh finds a way to get Munakata to shut up.





	Speechless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shinyphoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinyphoenix/gifts).



Tap-tap. Tap-tap. Tap-tap. The sound of his fingers rolling against the desk were grating on Munakata's nerves. Of course, it didn't help that his mood was already quite sour to begin with. First of all, he didn't _get_ detention, so this was unheard of, completely unheard of. And second of all, he had been a victim in this particular case! And yet, somehow he was also getting punished.

He should've expected nothing less. Not when it involved Suoh Mikoto.

"Could you _please_ stop?" Munakata hummed, his voice filled with disdain, a hint of spite in his tone as he asked Suoh the very _simple_ request.

"Ah?" came his monosyllabic response.

"You know exactly what I'm asking," Munakata scoffed.

"Mmm..." Suoh grunted. Leaning back in his chair, he slowly slouched down, his neck leaning against the back of the chair. He puffed out a large breath of air, his bangs swooping upwards, only to flop back down against his forehead.

The red-haired boy was a complete nuisance-always ruining Munakata's time, or landing him in detention for the first time as he had done today.

Weismann, their history teacher, had given them both detention after _the_ incident in question. He claimed this was the best way for them to try and get along. Munakata however, politely disagreed. As there was absolutely no way he could imagine himself 'getting along' with someone as deplorable as Suoh Mikoto.

For as long as he had been at Shizume Academy, Munakata had been a model student. Perfect grades, student body president, and president of the puzzles and chess club (they had added the 'puzzles' part when Munakata had insisted upon doing so), Munakata was flawless.

Well, flawless minus one small fact; when it came to Suoh Mikoto, Munakata Reisi was undeniably at a loss.

The two had had problems since their first year when they had been in the same class. Munakata had, of course, been the top of the class, and Suoh Mikoto had been rather close to the bottom. At first, Munakata offered to tutor him, assuming Suoh could use some of his sagely advice, but instead of accepting Munakata's generous offering of his genius, the interaction had gone somewhat unexpectedly.

"Suoh, I know you are struggling to keep your grades up. Seeing as I am the top student in our class, I thought I would offer my tutoring services to you."

Suoh had looked up at him, peering through his red, messy bangs. "Hah?" he had grunted, keeping his chin rested upon his palm.

"I wish to offer you my tutoring services," Munakata had repeated. "I thought this would be of great help to you, since you seem to be unable to excel in this class."

"Don't need it," Suoh had grunted back.

It had been shocking to say the least, and Munakata couldn't quite remember what he'd responded at the time.

It was then Munakata had begun to observe Suoh. The red-haired boy had one friend, Kusanagi Izumo, who seemed to be far more responsible than him. He, at the very least, didn't fall asleep during class. There were also two middle schoolers who often crossed the street during lunch to come see him. Munakata didn't know their names, but one of them constantly referred to Suoh as 'King' and the other couldn't stop yelling about how fantastic 'Mikoto-san' was.

Quite frankly, Munakata didn't care about Suoh in the slightest, but it was hard to comprehend where his popularity came from.

He supposed he could understand why people found the redhead attractive. Physically, he wasn't hard on the eyes, his blase, uncaring attitude could be considered 'cool', however Munakata found it infuriating. How could Suoh trudge through his life like he didn't care about anything? And how could he possibly not have been kicked out of school yet?

Ever since, the two had been at odds, and somehow had ended up in the same class all three years of their high school lives. Munakata would constantly lecture Suoh in an attempt to get him to actually do his work, and Suoh would never listen, spending most of his time on the roof, or sleeping in class. Half the time, Munakata was convinced Suoh would do things just to bother him.

Their seats were unfortunately next to each other. Suoh would often spend his awake moments in class tapping his pencil on his desk, or capping and uncapping his pens. Munakata was convinced there had been a few times Suoh had smirked at him before dozing off for the majority of the afternoon.

By the end of their second year of high school, Munakata had all but given up. Still, it didn't stop him from engaging in small quips with the red-haired boy.

And it was one of said back and forth arguments that had landed Munakata where he was now; detention.

At first, Suoh had been sleeping. Munakata hadn't even needed to look behind him to tell. Suoh's breathing had been heavy, slightly sporadic-Munakata was quite familiar with the sound after three years. How one person could sleep as much as Suoh Mikoto did was beyond him. There had to be something wrong with him, if he needed to sleep as much as he did.

But now Suoh was awake, and ready to continue being obnoxious. Behind him, he could hear Suoh's tapping growing louder and more frequent.

There would be no end to Munakata's suffering it seemed.

"Suoh," Munakata grunted, turning his head around. His blue locks flipped with the fast movement of his body. "I believe the _least_ you could do for me is stop with the infernal tapping. Since it is your fault this is my first time in detention."

There was a soft chuckle, and Suoh moved up in his seat. "Ruining your perfect record? Kinda nice to not be so damn good all the time right?"

Munakata was convinced that was the longest sentence Suoh had actually ever spoken to him. Frowning, he pressed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he took a deep breath. "No," he shook his head. "It is not nice. I do not wish to be trapped in a classroom as a punishment for something I did not do."

"Hey, it's not like I wanna be here with your obnoxious ass anyway," Suoh yawned, stretching his hands up.

Munakata turned back around, staring at the clock. Only 30 more minutes until he was free...

~~

It had been stupid, to say the least, but Suoh had lost his patience. It was such a rare thing to happen to him as well. Normally, Suoh was fairly relaxed. Or well, as relaxed as one could be when they were surrounded by the noise and excitement of high school.

But Munakata Reisi...that guy...that guy really pissed him off. He thought he was so damn perfect at everything, and really Suoh had to admit, Munakata kinda was. He was incredibly smart, very athletic, and shockingly pretty...far too pretty for a man. Suoh had caught himself staring from time to time. Munakata's hair was always perfectly straight, framing his thin face. His smile, his genuine smile, (not the frustrated fake one Suoh often witnessed) was beautiful, so much so, that his face practically sparkled.

But holy shit, whenever he opened his fucking mouth, Suoh contemplated punching him. All that beauty was ruined as Suoh would have to sit for what seemed like hours, listening to the other lecture and lecture about how important school was.

All those lectures did was make Suoh hate the guy even more. It didn't matter how beautiful he was, the second he opened his mouth, all attractiveness was gone.

At first, Suoh hadn't gave two shits about the guy, but when he kept bugging him and coming over to his desk to either lecture or try and get him to study, Suoh had grown more and more frustrated with the asshole.

So, he started pissing him off on purpose-Sleeping a little bit more obvious in class, tapping his pencil against the desk, tapping his feet against the floor. It was the little things that really seemed to set Munakata off. Hell, it was kind of cute. He'd see Munakata's eyebrow twitch, then he'd press his glasses up on his face, attempting to ignore Suoh. But the redhead knew he was getting to the other.

And that brought him all the joy he needed.

"I think he's just trying to help, King," Totsuka had said one day after school. As per usual, he spent his afternoon relaxing with Totsuka, Kusanagi and Yata.

"That is definitely what he's doing," Kusanagi said. "But some people don't care about school."

"Nope," Suoh shrugged. "Plus he's gotta be a know-it-all about everything. I can't stand looking at his shitty face."

But of course, that wasn't the case at all. Actually Munakata's face was probably the most bearable part of him.

It was all these things and more which had led to _the incident_. The book throwing incident. Really what Suoh should have done was punch him outside, but Munakata and his big mouth had made it absolutely impossible to resist some form of retaliation.

The teacher had called on Suoh in class, and as expected, he had been unable to answer the question. It was rare he got called on-most teachers knew he wouldn't have the answer by now. But, oh how the stars had aligned for today.

Munakata had stood up, as though he'd been waiting all day to steal the question from Suoh. "The answer is 1856. And _some_ people would probably know that if they ever took the time to study," he smirked.

And before Suoh had realized it, the notebook had flown out of his hand, and smacked directly against Munakata's face, knocking his glasses clean off. For a moment, Suoh was able to see his dark purple eyes more clear, they were really beautiful. Munakata's scowl, was not as beautiful.

"...Heh."

"Did...you just throw...your notebook at me, Suoh!?" Munakata had yelled, slamming his hand down on the desk.

"Both of you! Detention after class!" Weismann-sensei, a normally calm man, had snapped. "We will discuss this in full detail then!"

Munakata's face had broken. His upper lip trembled, twitching in a mixture of horror, sadness, and anger. His purple eyes were wide, glancing first at Weismann incredulously, then back to Suoh angrily.

As promised, after school Weismann gave a stern lecture about their behavior towards each other. Awkward, unmeant apologies were exchanged between the two, but Suoh didn't think it helped anything, especially with the way Munakata's brow seemed to be stuck in a constant frown. Weismann had left then, leaving Munakata in charge. Though the ass was in detention, seemed the teacher trusted him enough not to break the rules, and to not let Suoh break them either.

So yeah, it had been pretty dumb, but wow had it been worth it to see the best look he'd ever seen on Munakata's smug ass face. Though somehow, the ass had managed to still look beautiful. Suoh resented him for that a little bit.

Which is why he kept tapping his fingers on the desk.

_"Suoh,"_ Munakata hissed for a third time.

"Hm?" he asked, folding his arms when Munakata turned around, as though he were completely innocent.

Standing up, Munakata walked briskly towards Suoh's desk. He slammed his hand down.

"I apologized earlier, but I've never felt so frustrated with you in my whole life! I do not understand how you could possibly keep doing these things-acting as though you do not have a care in the world. When really all you're doing is bothering those around you, and hurting yourself. What do you plan to do once you graduate from this school? I suppose it will be a miracle if you do graduate..."

Munakata kept babbling, his deep voice stilted and filled with frustration. Suoh hated how nice and smooth his voice was, and how stupid pretty he looked, even when he was going on and on...

Standing up, Suoh met Munakata at eye level and grabbed his cheeks, pulling their lips together in a soft kiss. It was short-lived, as Suoh pulled away quickly.

Ah, the second best face he'd ever seen on Munakata's beautiful face. The blue-haired boy was staring at him, wide-eyed, his mouth open. He was...speechless, for once in his life.

Suoh leaned in again, pressing their lips together as he kissed him slowly. Munakata's lips were gentle and smooth. He nibbled on his lower lip for a brief moment, enjoying how frozen Munakata was before pulling away with a smirk.

"You're really uptight Munakata, y'know that?" Suoh whispered. Leaning down, he slung his jacket over his shoulder. "You should learn ways to loosen up." He walked to the front of the classroom, pointing up at the clock. "That's time. See ya."

He waved his hand once, and walked out of the classroom, wondering if he would ever be able to kiss Munakata again.

~~

He'd kissed him. Suoh had kissed him. Suoh had been his _first_ kiss. It had come out of the blue, though knowing Suoh he'd probably done it to annoy Munakata, or to get him to shut up. Either were viable answers.

Munakata touched his fingers to his lips, and his wide eyes slowly turned towards the door. Had that really just happened? Had Munakata Reisi really kissed Suoh Mikoto? And...did Munakata want to do it again?

Scrambling to grab his stuff, Munakata ran out of the door, chasing after Suoh. It wasn't hard to catch him, since he walked so damn slow down the hallway.

"What...was that?!" he growled, walking next to him. Suoh didn't stop walking, he kept dragging his feet slowly down the empty hallway.

"Hm?"

"You know _exactly_ what I am referring to!" Munakata said.

"I kissed ya."

"I know you did," Munakata sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Why?"

"Cause you were pretty."

The blue-haired boy blushed, stopping in his tracks.

"And you wouldn't shut up," Suoh said, stopping to turn and look at him.

Munakata frowned and folded his arms. "Well-"

"Did ya' like it?" Suoh asked, walking towards him, and Munakata immediately took a step back.

"What?" he blinked.

"Did ya' like it? I mean you came running out here after me," he snorted.

Frowning, Munakata pursed his lips. He...had liked it admittedly. Suoh's lips were dry, but they had felt interesting against his. They'd made his stomach flip flop and his heart pound faster than Munakata could remember his heart ever pounding.

What he really hated though, was Suoh having the upper hand. Clenching his hand around the front of Suoh's shirt, he yanked him forward, kissing Suoh again, pressing their lips together hard. He took a large breath in through his nose before pulling away. His purple hues filled with a plethora of emotions--anger, frustration, lust...

"Guess ya' did," Suoh chuckled. "Hope we can do that again."

Brushing past him, Munakata scoffed, walking once again. "Perhaps, if you can actually stay awake for a whole day of school."

"...Deal..." Suoh grinned, following after him.

Perhaps Weismann's plan to have them get along had worked after all. Maybe not in the way he had meant...but it had worked, though Munakata still found himself frustrated with Suoh. But just maybe, Suoh had awakened a whole new kind of frustration.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been dying to write this foreverrrrrr so for Free Day i was like what better chance that to write the best request ever. It came from "You pissed me off in class so I threw a book at your head and now I’m in detention and jesus fuck I hate you so much and the teacher made me apologise and wait you’re cuter up close and the way you talk is kind of nice actually oh fuck no" and I felt that it should be both of them that feel this way LOL. Thank you to Adriana for being awesome and beta-ing this! And I thank Shiny for the lovely request! <3 I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> [emeraldwaves](http://emeraldwaves.tumblr.com/) is my tumblr where my other Mikorei stuff is :)  
> [musickazoo](https://twitter.com/musickazoo) is my twitter if you wanna yell about things with me.


End file.
